Kidnapped before school!
by brownhairgreeneyes3
Summary: Ikuto is a thug forced to kidnap Amu Hinamori.What will he do when he begins to fall for her, and will she love him back!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of change

AN- Amu is 16 and Ikuto is 19.

I do NOT own shugo chara or any of the characters listed!

Thank you and please enjoy!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Outsider POV~

It was a beautiful snowy day in January and today was the day Amu was determined to confess to Tadase. She could no longer hide her feelings for him. Every time she looked at his beautiful face she got butterflies in her stomach. She had a hard time concentrating on her school work.

Amu sat up in bed, reaching above her head and arching her back while she let out a deep yawn. She thought about how to bring up her feeling to Tadase. They were no longer a part of the guardians club, and she hardly saw him other than at lunch. But even then they have the company of Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, Rima,and all the shugo charas(who haven't disappeared yet). She slowly got up and rummaged through her closet, grabbing her recently cleaned uniform. She then proceeded to change. Then she headed to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth.

Maybe she could ask him on her way home. They walked a similar route home so if she walked a little faster maybe she could catch up to him. She thought all this while she went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast. She munched on it slowly then grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She was so preoccupied thinking about Tadase that she failed to realize the dark shadow that was trailing along behind her.

Ikutos POV~

Ikuto sat in his room thinking of what he had just been ordered to do. He didn't like the idea of it. Even if he was a thug, it just seemed wrong. He hated being a thug in the first place , but having to do this made it even worse if that were possible. Its not like he enjoyed being apart of the family business, but he'd rather steal than be beat to death. His father would surely kill him if he refused to do what he was told, but still. This seemed a little to harsh for his taste. ( flash back)

" Ikuto, I have a new mission for you. You've been very successful lately and I feel its about time you do something a little harder. I want you to do a kidnapping. " His father slid a file across the desk toward Ikuto. Ikuto picked it up curiously and opened it to find the picture of a girl. She had what looked like natural pink hair. Her eyes were a beautiful huney brown and her facial features absolutely stunning. Ikuto looked at the documents behind the paper. Reading the info he found out the girls name was Amu Hinamori. He said her name aloud and liked the feeling it left on his lips. " I want you to kidnap her tomorrow. Do whatever it takes. She should be pretty easy to grab when she's on her way to school. You're dismissed." his father waved him away.

( end of flashback )

He sighed. At least the girl was pretty. Although that might be problem for her, some of the thugs in this businness could be pretty perverted.

Outsiders POV~

Amu had looked up and now wondered were in the world she was. She didn't remember having ever been to this part of town. It was riddled with dark alleyways and no one was in sight. She slowly walked down one of the many dark alleys wishing she hadn't forgotten her phone on her night stand and wishing that she'd payed closer attention to were she she reached the back of the alley she noticed the dead end and she started to turn around when she felt a presence coming up behind her. She froze unable to think clearly as a hand wrapped around her waist and covered her mouth. She wanted to scream bloody murder, but couldn't control herself. She felt the strangers grip tighten and they used one hand to tie her hands behind her back with ease then they gagged her. The gag smelt strange Amu noticed as she began to feel tired and her eyelids grew heavy." Maybe I should have fought back"She thought as she slumped over, the stranger picking her up princess style. He placed her in the back seat of a dark black van, then he jumped in the passenger seat and ordered the driver to take them back to headquarters. Ikuto had just succesfuly committed his first kidnapping with ease.

Amu POV~

Amu was conscious of a pain in her wrist. She felt stiff and thirsty. She couldn't see anything and her hands were securly tied behind her back. She could tell that her hands were tied to a cold pole that made her fingers go numb. She shivered as a cool breaze blew past her. She suddenly heard light footsteps coming towards her. She huddled as close to the pole as she could, then the footsteps stopped right in front of her. She suddenly felt a warm hand softly grab her chin. She recoiled as best she could and pointed her face away from the warm presence. Then she felt her gag being untied from behind. She took in deep sputtering breaths and coughed as soon as she felt the cloth come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry to have gagged you, but I had no choice. I couldn't be caught. I'm sure you under stand." The person in front of her said. They were definetly a man. They had a smooth , but deep voice that almost entranced Amu. " If you're a good girl I might remove you're blindfold later, but for now you'll have to sit tight. I'll be watching your every move, so you'd better not try to escape. You will reseive three meals a day consisting of bread, water, and milk. Don't waste the food, because its all you get." He took a couple steps back and looked at the girl, taking in her appearance. He decided that she was definetly the most beautiful girl he could have been told to kidnap. He just worried what his father would do to her." You're first meal will be here in 30 minutes, so please don't do anything stupid and get lunch taken away." He said bluntly. He then turned around and began to walk away. "Wait!" The young girl called to him." Yes?" He replied. " Were am I?" The girl asked on the virge of tears. He turned around, and nelt down beside her on one knee. He slowly stroked her hair trying to calm her tears. " That's classified information." He informed her. She began to cry harder, causing her shoulders to shake. The man leaned over wiping a tear from the pretty girls face. He leaned into her ear. Amu could feel his hot breath and it sent shivers down her spin." I won't hurt you, although I can't garentee that someone else won't try. Although I can promise that I will try to keep anything from happening to you." He whispered into her ear. Amu was somehow calmed by his statement, but confused to. Why would he try to protect her if he's the one that kidnapped her?

The man stood up and exited the room leaving Amu to her thoughts. She couldn't help but cry. She had so much fear bottled up inside. What were they going to do to her? Use her for ransom? Sell her as a slave? Kill her? Rape her? At the last sentence Amu shuttered, now feeling very vulnerable.

Thirty minutes passed slowly in Amu's mind. She stiffened as she heard the door open and heard heavy footsteps approach. Amu concluded that this man or woman was different from the first man. Their foot steps were much noiser. The person stopped in front of her and she felt a tray get set down beside her. Amu suddenly felt very hunger at the idea of food. " Open up." A gruff voice commanded. She opened her mouth and felt bread get stuffed in it. She chewed and swallowed the tough, crunchy, stale bread. Then she felt a warm liquid get poured into her mouth. It was most definatly water. She swallowed all that she could then pleaded for more." Shut your mouth!" The gruff voicecommanded. She decided that this was a man. She did as she was told and closed her mouth without reiceving anything else. Out of nowhere the man was on top of her, holding her face. He the leaned in and roughly forced a kiss on struggling Amu's lip. He started to pull her closer to him and Amu got her head out of his grasp long enough to scream for help before he roughly pulled her back into the kiss still holding her. She began to softly cry when all of a sudden the man wasn't on her anymore. She gasped for air and scuttled up against the pole as much as her bonds would allow her to. She heard someone get hit over the head with something heavy then tople to the ground with a loud thud. The light footed man from before approached her. " I'm sorry I allowed that to happen. Please don' t cry. It pains me to see you cry. It takes away from your beauy ." Amu took in a sharp breath at this comment then continued to softly sob. She couldn't help it. She was afraid and was almost raped! She needed to cry!

The man slowly stood up. " Do you have any questions because this is the last chance you'll get to get them answered." Amu quickly thought of a question." W-what's y-y-your n-name?" She asked shakily. The man was taken aback by how beautiful the girls voicewas. He gained his composure glad the girl was blindfolded so she couldn't see his shock. " Ikuto." He replied plainly, then walked off leaving the unconscious man in the room with the girl to be dealt with later.

AN- Hope you all enjoyed that! This is my first fanfic and I'm doing this on my tablet so please excuse my grammer mistakes. I'll do my best to edit out the screw - ups! Thank you sooooo much for reading my story and feel free to leave a comment! ;)

Ill update as much as possible! Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2- The torture

Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this story!

I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters!

Amu POV~

Amu awoke to a slight hand shaking her shoulder. She quickly sat up and scooted back against the pole. She wished she could see. she suddenly noticed how cold it was , & and shivered, remembering she only had on a short sleeve shirt and shorts. " Shhhh." the person who woke her up leaned down in front of her. Noticing her shiver, they realised her lack of warmth. They slowly took off their jacket, and draped it over the cold girls lap. " Th-thank you." Amu said shyly.

Suddenly, the person reached forward, still nealing on the ground, and slipped off Amu's blidfold. Amu held her eye's shut, praying that the person in front of her was nice. She squinted one eye open and timidly looked around. She noticed she was in a dark warehouse.

It had no windows, and was one color, grey. She looked behind her and noticed she was tied to a structural pole. The whole warehouse was empty, except for the random blood spots, all dried up on the floor. She noticed that the man that had attacked her hours previously was no longer on the floor beside her, but there was a blood spot in his approxamite position . Amu then looked at the person in front of her. He was a teenage boy, maybe 17 or 19, with deep, silky blue hair, and indigo eyes. She blushed as she noticed how close his face was to hers. He stared at Amu's eyes, almost as if in a trance. Amu looked away, scared, not wanting him to hurt her. He reached his hand forward slowly, stroking her cheek. He then pulled away and sat down beside her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked timidly. He sighed looking at her. She looked into his eyes, pleading for an answer. The boy looked away, trying to hide his ashamed face. " I'm sorry," he said "but I can't tell you. All I can do is reassure you that your family is OK. They don't know that your missing yet, but the'll realise tonight when you don't go home. They'll sent search parties out for you, but your hidden so deeply, that your impossible to find. Eventually, my father will set you free, but not until he receives a fair amount of money from your parents."

Ikuto POV~

Ikuto paused at this point, feeling terrible. He scolded himself for this. He couldn't let this girl get in his way. If he failed this mission, he would lose his life. But he couldn't beleive how this girl made his heart ache so badly. He stood up angrily , wiping around and harshly slapped the girl." Oww..." the girl said her face turning bright red were Ikuto had slapped her. She looked down at the floor, as warm tears escaped her eyes & rolled down her cheek. Ikuto looked at the girl in discust. How could such a weak being break his heart into a million peices. He couldn't allow himself to be so weak. He turned away in fury and walked out the only door in the building slamming it shut behind him.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ikuto POV~

Ikuto sat at his desk, staring at Amu's file. He carefully pulled the picture of Amu out and looked at it. Her soft carmel, honey colored eyes were absolutly mesmerising. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her soft gentle face, beautiful, even when she was crying. He couldn't beleive he had let his anger get the better of him, slapping her like had to stop thinking about her. How was he supposed to torture her, if he didn't even want to hurt her? He already felt terrible for slapping her!

He had to torture her, to get her to scream and beg for mercy. He had to record her being tortured, and send it to her parents, in order to provoke them to hand in the ransom money. The sooner they handed in the money, the sooner Amu would be out of harms way. But he didn't want to torture her! He decided he would let the girl rest in peace for one night and worry about torturing her tomorrow. With those thoughts in mind, Ikuto got into his bed and dozed off into a light, fitfull sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Amu POV~

Amu woke up completely covered in sweat. She had been having a horrible nightmare. She had been tied down to a table with ropes at her wrists and ankles. The boy, Ikuto, had set the ropes at her wrists and ankles into motion, slowly stretching her limbs like taffy. She had screamed while Ikuto let out a deep, guteral, wickedly evil laugh. and then she had woken up. She quickly steadied her breath and held in her tears. That would never happen to her, she reasured herself.

She looked up hesitantly when she haerd the warehouse door open. She noticed that not only was Ikuto coming in, but so was a man that looked just like Ikuto, except older."Amu," Ikuto said," this is my father, Aruto." Without another word Ikuto set up a camera on a tripod(a camera stand-in case you didn't know), pointing it directly at Amu. Aruto walked behind Amu and untied one of her hands leaving the other tied to the pole. "Don't you dare try to pull anything funny, or your little shugo charas will pay for it later." He whispered harshley into her ear. Amu pulled away from his hot breath on her neck. She tried to shrink into a ball, but Aruto grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her up and forcing her to stand still.

He pulled a ski mask over his face and stalked over to the camera. Ikuto left his father to deal with the camera, pulling his own skimask over his face. He pulled out a very sharp knife and walked over to Amu, putting one arm around her waist gripping her free arm securly in place. Aruto turned on the camera and started recording as Ikuto brought the knife up to Amu's soft, fleshy, arm. Amu squirmed around, " No,no,no,please,don't,please!" she sobbed as the cold, sharp knife made contact with her arm. Slowly, Ikuto cut a small slit in Amu's arm. " Ow,ow, please stop, ow, it hurts!" she begged, squirming around too much.

Ikuto tightened his grip around Amu's arm and waist, causing her to squeek. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial of clear liquid. Amu squirmed around even more as Ikuto unstopped the cork, and put a couple drops on Amu's cut. Amu screamed in agony as Ikuto let go of her and stepped out of the cameras view. She crumpled to the ground, cradling her arm, screaming in pure pain, rocking back and forth. Ikuto kringed at the sound of Amu, utterly in pain. Ikuto walked over to the camera, stopping the recording. " You take care of the camera, I'll take care of the girl." Ikuto told his father walking back to Amu while his father exited with the camera footage.

Ikuto yanked off his mask and threw it on the ground, running over to Amu and untying her other arm he picked her up princess style. He knew he shouldn't help her, but he could't help but feel sympathy for the girl he had just tortured. By now Amu had passed out from the pain.

Ikuto took her outside of the warehouse and set her in the passenger seat of his car. He stopped, looking at her peacefull, sleeping face, and then closed her car door. He got in the drivers seat and 30 minutes later they had arrived at Ikuto's well hidden home. He again picked her up princess style and headed for the front door. Luckily, Ikuto was the only one home, so he took Amu to the bathroom.

Leaning her against the counter, he turned on the cool water and ran it over Amu's cut, softly rubbing it clean. He then dried her arm off and took her upstairs to his bedroom were he placed her on his bed. He left her in his room and went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. He then put some leftover soup in the microwave. He took the soup and water up to his room and put it on the nightstand. Amu was still asleep, so Ikuto crawled under the covers next to Amu. He draped his arm over her protectively ( telling himself it was so he could tell when she woke up ) Ikuto slowly slipped off into a peacefull sleep for the first time in the past 2 weeks.

Amu POV~

Amu woke up completely untied and in a mysterious bedroom. She tried to sit up, but somthing was holding her down, plus she had a splitting headache and her arm hurt. She checked out the gash in her arm and noticed it had been recently cleaned. She rolled over and almost screamed when she looked directly into the eyes of her kidnapper! " Awake so soon?" he asked her with a smirk, his arm still draped over Amu's waist. Amu started to wonder what the boy had done to her once she past out. Had he drugged her, deepening her sleep, and snuck her here? Had he rescued her? Was he going to torture her **AGAIN**? And why was his arm around her? Why was she in bed with him?

She suddenly realized how sick minded this boy was, and in one quick motion she jumped out of bed and ran for the door. Then Amu's head began to feel like it was going to explode, and she collapsed to the floor, only having made it 3 feet from the bed. As soon as she hit the floor, Ikuto was picking her up and putting her back in the bed.

Random POV~

"Don't try to run away, or you will be put back in the warehouse. This way you can stay warm at night and keep from being tortured. But you have to sleep in my bed. Now try to eat some soup." Suprisingly, the soup was still warm. He got Amu to eat the soup and drink the water. " Can I take a shower? " she asked after eating. She had only been in the warehouse less than a day, but none the less, she felt dirty.

"Sure," he said," but I have to stand guard by the tub to ensure you don't try to escape." He finished with a smirk. " Uhn! Ooo, alright," she said, " but **NO** peeking." Ikuto had a smug face at her reaction. He rather enjoyed teasing her. She had blushed quite alot. It almost looked cute...What was he thinking! He couldn't think this way! He could act preverted and cocky, but he **COULD** **NOT **actually mean it!

He got up off his bed and started to rummage through some drawers. He pulled out an old black T-shirt and some grey sweatpants. He tossed them at Amu. " What are these for?' she questioned him timidly. " To wear." Ikuto stated. Amu turned as pink as her hair. For some reason it embarrest her to wear this cute,...wait **NOT ****CUTE**, teenage boys clothes. She quickly stood up, then slumped back onto the bed with a groan. " I can't stand up, let alone walk!" Amu whined, " Guess I can't take a shower till I'm feeling better." she sighed.

In a flash of blue, Ikuto was ontop of Amu, his hands on either side of her face. Amu felt the heat rise in her face as she turned a color that far surpassed her hair. Ikuto couldn't hold it back any longer. She was just too cute! He had to tease her. " I could help you shower." His voice and posture very play boyish." U-uuumm... I-Ikuto, Th-that won't be necessary. I Th-think I can b-bathe myself, thankyou." And with that she tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge and her arm really hurt. She looked at him with pleading eyes, using her eyes to beg him to let her go. But that look only fueled the fire. Ikuto roughly pinned Amu's hands above her head with one hand. At this gesture she turned her head, trying unsuccesfully to keep her cool. but then Ikuto roughly began to kiss her, forcing the kiss deeper and deeper. Amu tried to pull away, but was to weak.

Ikuto finally pulled away for a break and Amu started to plead with him to just let her take her bath. And then his lips were on hers again & she blushed even deeper than before. She couldn't help but blush when a cute, and yes he was cute ( shes finally admitting it!) boy was kissing her. She tried to resist, but couldn't. Finally, (after a very long period of time) he released Amu. She just sat there stunned, not knowing how to react.

"Well are you going to go take a shower or what?" Ikoto said as he walked towards the door and held it open for Amu. Ikuto smirked. He had gotten just the right reaction from her. Slowly, clutching the clean clothes to her chest, she stood up, still very wobbly. Ikuto sighed, losing his smirk. He grabbed her arm, wrapping it around his shoulders, and helped her walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Ikuto set Amu on the toilet lid and turned on the bath water to heat it up. Once it was just hot enough, he pushed in the plug and watched it begin to fill. Then he took the clean clothes from the still stunned Amu and set them on the counter, then placing a fresh towel next to them. He then stood Amu up and began to pull her shirt off, but Amu smacked his hand away and ordered him out, finally out of her stupper. " I can't go out because you might try to escape." Ikuto said, with an innocent look on his face. " What!.. Fine, but turn around and stand in the corner." He did as he was told.

Amu, blushing a deep crimson, quickly undressed and jumped in the tub. She didn't see many bubbles in the bath, so she quickly mixed in some more. " Alright Ikuto I'm covered." Amu told him. He turned around and sat on the toilet, staring intensly at Amu. " Ummm... Would you look the other way please?" Amu asked him. Keeping a straight face, Ikuto replied, " Can't do that. You might try to escape." Amu sighed. He wouldn't give in, so she did.

She started to wash her body, carefull not to come out from under the bubbles. The hardest part was when she had to wash her legs. She couldn't reach them under the water withoput her chest showing, and she didn't want to stick her legs up in the air. She resolved to use a sponge conected to a handle that reached her legs and kept her chest from showing. Finished bathing Amu told Ikuto to stand in the corner. He did so.

Amu had some trouble getting out of the tub at first, but finally managed, then she almost slipped on the wet floor,but caught herself just intime. She dried off quickly and slipped the clean clean clothes on."Alright, I'm decent." Ikuto turned around, looking at her. He thought she looked rather cute in sweats. He rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a brush, handing it to Amu. She blushed as she noticed him staring at her both intencely and curiously while she brushed her hair.

She set down the brush, almost losing her balance as she tried to walk back to Ikuto's room. Ikuto caught her and said," Let me help you." He picked Amu up princess style, then carried her to his room were he set her on his bed." Now get some sleep." he told her, walking out of the room." Were will you sleep?" Amu asked curiously." With you of course." he said without looking back, then left the room.

Amu sighed. She could at least trust the boy, Ikuto, but she had to ask herself, was he doing this to distract her from something truly aweful that awated her in the future? Was she going to be stuck here for forever? Was he ever going to let her go? What did they do with the video footage from the warehouse? how long would they torture her her for? With those thoughts in mind, Amu fell into a fitfull sleep, unsure of what awated her in the future.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""

**Sorry this took so long to update! My tablet charger broke so I couldn't use it and then my computer broke after I typed this chapter up!**

**I hope you guys enjoye reading this! please leave comments! I need to know if theres anything I should fix or if anyone has any suggestions for what should happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3-Warmth

Sorry this took soooo long to put up! I've been very busy with my CRAZY life!

I've just transfered schools and can't see my bestest friend for monthes!

Although you probably don't care so sorry if this is rather annoying to you.

This is also an extremely short chapter and I will definetly post the next chappie sooner!

I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters

Please enjoy!:)

Chapter 3

( Amu POV )

It was so warm. The presence of this warmth was overwhelming. It completely enveloped Amu in a comforting hold, reassuring her as she slept. She had the feeling that everything would be OK.

She didn't have to worry about everything that was happening, everything that caused her worry and pain. She let it all fade away, dissolving into feelings of comfort.

She never wanted to wake up from this dazed state. To bad she began to regain consciousness.

She pulled away slightly in order to inspect the cause of her warmth. Slightly blinking open her right eye, she looked at the warm thing. All she could see was blue.

A pretty blue, almost like mid-night. It seemed familiar...

Wait... its warm, mid-night blue, and sleeping next to me.

IKUTO!

She quickly pulled away, unwrapping her arms from him and falling off the bed in the process. " What were you doing?" Amu sat on the floor wringing her hands, face bright red.

Ikuto looked at her questioningly. " You didn't seem to care last night."

" What do you mean? I was asleep last night!"

" Well you didn't protest. Now quiet down! If my dad knows that your in here we're both dead meat!"

Ikuto looked at Amu meaningfully.

" Why do you care?! You're the one who kidnapped me in the first place! And how come your keeping me comfortable and clean when you could just leave me to rot in that warehouse." Amu wasn't quite sure why she asked him this, he might just put her in the warehouse, but she felt that he really was concerned for her.

" I care because I don't want you hurt, I didn't want to kidnap you, I was forced to, And do _you_ want to rot in the warehouse, because I didn't think you did."

Amu looked away from his annoyed look.

" .quiet! Do you have any more question?"

Amu thought for a second before replying," What did you do with the recording from last night? And when can I go home?"

Ikuto thought for a while then replied," The footage is going to be given to your parents, then they will see that you're in pain and be compelled to pay a large ransom, no questions asked. You can go home as soon as they pay the ransom. Don't tell anyone I just told you that. Now sit in here quietly, if you here someone coming, crawl under the bed and don't move. I'll knock five times before I come in. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Having finished the conversation Ikuto hopped off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

( Ikuto POV )

Stupid girl. She asks too many questions. Hopefully father doesn't notice her absence.

Ikuto was going to discuss the details of Amu's release with his father. He was still unsure of how they were going to let her go without being caught by the police.

He quietly knocked on his fathers office door, hoping he would be in a good mood.

" Come in.", replied his fathers gruff voice.

A little hesitantly, Ikuto slowly opened the door and walked in.

..._...

Thanks for reading and I greatly appreciate reviews!


End file.
